Slavoljub
The Demonpimp, Lord of the 169th layer of the Abyss Slavoljub was the second son of Karatito, the Yugoslav leader from universe 69. When his father was murdered and his brother and mother disappearing, he was alone and lost. He was taken in by cultists of Alexandrus Lupus and there he began practicing magic. The tragedy of his family left him erratic, apathetic and distant from people, and while he was exceling in the cult, he repeatedly broke the rules of adultery and gambling, wearing uniform and most importantly- being in restricted parts of the cult estate. His innate hunger for power and no sense of control made him a prime candidate for Lupus' blessings. He began arguing that the cult's worshiping was wrong, and got branded a heretic. Using his elven slickness and human blackness, he was able to evade the cult trying to lynch him, and set forth to the cult master's chamber as he knew a powerful scroll of teleportation was held there, his only way out. As the master died of his hands, his pact was sealed, and he became an agent of chaos. Using the scroll teleported him to another universe, where he arose in the same crypt as Kilthen. In this new land his magic was much more powerful, and he used it to sue chaos upon it. He resided in his playboy mansion in downtime, and when he was out his pupil Zmajcek was in charge. When faced with a myconid invasion, he implored Lupus for help, arguing that if the myconid win, there will be peace, but if humanity wins, there will always be war. Lupus was pleased with this answer, and the invasion was destroyed. However, his hunger was still not sated, as he gave away his arm on a shrine of Lupus and received a tentacle instead, with the Fifth arm of lupus, one of the seven. However he was given a task, to kill a false prophet in Skulltown, in 3 days. He tricked Luceo to come on a diplomatic mission, and outright attacked and killed the prophet in his own courtroom. When he got bombarded by attacks, even by Luceo, he believed in Lupus and his mission so much that he thought he could not die. A powerful demon form took him when he was stricken down and he managed to get away, however this left him severely scarred. He was branded an anarchist and terrorist, and so had to hide himself. Growing in power, he sought to distance himself from Lupus' control and become something more than just a puppet. His nightmares haunted him, he was starting to hallucinate, and he wondered if this much power would destroy him. And thus, when hey faced the Void Ambassador in the Jungles of Egros, he embraced his end, while Kilthen and Luceo barely escaped. As he gave in, he began to assimilate with the Void, seeing everything and nothing. In a moment, he was indestructible. A god. When the Void spatted him out to the material plane, he was reborn: No tentacle arm, no tattoos, no scaring. This caused him to become a lot more timid and in control, and less violent in result. He had transcended and simply stopped caring about petty things. He needn't eat, or drink, for he could not taste. Every demon he encountered, he would absorb. For him, it was just a matter of time he became a god. In the battle against a Balor which had opened a way into the material plane and was planning an invasion, he absorbed him and declared himself new Lord, teleporting his friends to the safety of home. Here he began working to reforming his new home in his liking, and spreading his cultural victory to other planes. He was friendly to his party, offering them bitches and Alize, until the betrayal of Luceo. Even in the battle against the Death Cleric, he gave a boon only to Kilthen, not caring for Luceo and wishing him death. Now Slavoljub enjoys his rule, spreading his will trough out the Abyss and the material plane trough Ratfolk in Aznir, working as a shadow partner to Kroft Larington.